y9historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Franco-Prussian War Vikki, Lavisha and Jamie 9R
Causes of war Franco-Prussian War or Franco-German War, 1870-71, conflict between France and Prussia that signalled the rise of German military power and imperialism. It was provoked by Otto von Bismarck (the Prussian chancellor) as part of his plan to create a unified German Empire. • This war was deeply rooted in the events surrounding the balance of power in Europe after the Napoleonic war. • France and Germany had been combatants, with France on the losing side and Napoleon I exiled to Elba. The ascension of Napoleon III, events brought them to war four years after the Austro-Prussian War The emergence of Prussia as the leading German power and the increasing unification of the German states were viewed with apprehension by Napoleon III after the Prussian victory in the Austro-Prussian War of 1866. Bismarck , at the same time, deliberately encouraged the growing rift between Prussia and France in order to bring the states of S Germany into a national union. He made sure of Russian and Italian neutrality and counted—correctly—on British neutrality. War preparations were pushed on both sides, with remarkable inefficiency in France and with astounding thoroughness in Prussia. The immediate pretext for war presented itself when the throne of Spain was offered to a prince of the house of Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen, a branch of the ruling house of Prussia. The offer, at first accepted on Bismarck's advice, was rejected (July 12) after a strong French protest. But the aggressive French foreign minister, the duc de Gramont, insisted on further Prussian assurances, which King William I of Prussia (later Emperor William I ) refused. Bismarck, by publishing the famous Ems dispatch , inflamed French feeling, and on July 19, France declared war. • which was held in 1866. The Bismarck was keen to bring about the ar, his intentions were seemingly proved in his book • He was forced to resign from the role of Chancellor. • He said ‘I knew that a Franco-Prussian War must take place before a united Germany was formed.’ Franco-Prussian War Franco-Prussian War or Franco-German War was also called the 1870 War. It started on 19 July 1870 and ended on 10 May 1871. It was a conflict between France and Prussia; the North German Confederation and the South German states of Baden, Württemberg and Bavaria aided Prussia. The victory of Prussian and German brought about the final alliance of Germany under King Wilhelm I of Prussia. It also marked the downfall of Napoleon III and the end of the Second French Empire, which was replaced by the Third Republic. As part of the settlement, almost all of the territory of Alsace-Lorraine was taken by Prussia to become a part of Germany, which it would retain until the end of World War I. · Events surrounding balance of power after the Napoleonic War · France and Prussia had been combatants against each other, with France on the losing side and Napoleon I exiled to Elba. · He underlying causes of the conflict were the determination of the Prussian statesman Prince Otto Edward Leopold von Bismarck to unify Germany under Prussian control and, as a step toward this goal, to eliminate French influence over Germany. · On the other hand, Napoleon III, emperor of France from 1852 to 1870, sought to regain both in France and abroad the prestige lost as a result of numerous diplomatic reverses, particularly those suffered at the hands of Prussia in the Austro-Prussian War of 1866. · In addition, the military strength of Prussia, as revealed in the war with Austria, constituted a threat to French dominance on the continent of Europe. Austro-Prussian War (1866) Napoleon III broke agreement with Prussia France promised that they would not become Austria’s ally in the future if any war took place between Prussia and Austria if Prussia didn’t let Austria take Venetia. May 1866, Prussia refused to give Venetia to Austria Austria tried to make Italy stay neutral by promising them Venetia Italy rejected (alliance system) Napoleon III signed treaty with France so France could fight with Prussia to gain Venetia agreement broken Otto von Bismarck (Prussian Chancellor) unite German Empire in 1890 imperialism alliance system - France not allowed to become Austria’s ally, Prussia and Italy allies both sides prepared for war Spain thrown offered to prince of Prussia prince accepted but after French protest, rejected King William I of Prussia rejected offer to France minister’s assurance Ems dispatch France angry France declare war on July 19 tension- Germany took control of Alsace Lorraine. France wanted to gain it back. http://www.cartoonstock.com/vintage/directory/f/franco-prussian_war.asp